


Until We Meet Again

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Reunion after death, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finrod and Bëor part at Bëor's death, but it is not forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lotr_community's 'Family Reunion' challenge to write 377 words.

"Please, my lord, you have to let me go," Bëor whispered. "I have served you well and faithfully these last forty years. You have been my lord, my friend, my family, but the time has come for us to part." 

Tears flowed freely from Finrod's eyes, pouring down over his face in what almost seemed a steady stream. He clutched at Bëor's hand, which was wrinkled and frail now. 

"I don't understand this at all," he said, voice catching. "You have taken no hurt, you are not ill, and yet you will die and depart where no one knows?" 

"I am weary," Bëor said. "Only one kind of sleep can heal it. But I will make you a promise, dear lord." He looked up, meeting Finrod's eyes. "When the day comes of your Doom, I will meet you there. I will wait for you, and together we will go to those mysterious Halls you have spoken of. I cannot linger forever, but I will linger long enough for you." 

Finrod leaned down and brushed a kiss across Bëor's forehead. "Then I will face my fate, however dark, without hesitation, knowing that you await me, whatever it may be." 

Bëor raised a hand and gently stroked Finrod's cheek. "Farewell, my lord Finrod, until we meet again." Finrod caught Bëor's hand, pressing a kiss to it. Bëor smiled, and then his hand fell away, limp, at his side. He closed his eyes, and breathed a final, drawn-out, breath. 

Finrod laid his head down against Bëor's breast, and wept until all the tears were gone.

Years later, Finrod lay dying in the darkness of Tol Sirion, Beren weeping at his side. He breathed farewell, even then doubting Bëor's words to him long ago, but when he at last closed his eyes a strong arm raised him up. 

"Did I not promise you we would meet again?" Bëor said, a smile lighting up his face. 

"I was wrong to doubt," Finrod said, "but alas, now we come to a second parting, for the fates of our kindreds are apart." 

Bëor's smile did not falter. "A second parting, yes, but there will also be a second reunion. Farewell, my lord, once more, but only for a time. For just a little while."


End file.
